soulcaliburfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Takeshi Takahashi
This Character was made by HyperPrecision. Please do not edit it without his permission *'Takeshi Takahashi' is a main character in Soul Calibur IV: Souls of the Future. His father was a general in a great army, which is funny because his name (Takeshi) means 'military' or 'warrior' in Japanese. What lies in his soul is Humility History Takeshi was born a second child To his Father, a Rich Warrior, and his Mother, a chef for his army, and he remained a second child to them. His older brother was always much bigger and stronger than him, and their parents favourite son. Although Takeshi did fight very well, he was never good enough for his father or brother. At some point though, he was given his brothers old sword which he cherished as his brothers only act of kindess towards him. One night, after a particularly bad argument, he was kicked out, and began a life of poverty. After a few months travelling, looking for odd jobs and scrounging for food, Takeshi got rather sick, and began showing strange 'powers'. whenever he got really angry, sparks would appear around him, his eyes would glow lightning blue, and the wind would blow very strong. Takeshi was fascinated by this, and trained to learn more about it and how to control it. After about a couple of years of Self-training, he had learned how to control his 'powers'. As Takeshi swept up in the marketplace for food, he overheard the owner saying something to a late customer. "yes, did you hear? there was a wave of evil energy apparently." "yes, yes" the customer replied "some believe it was the cursed sword!" 'cursed sword?' Takeshi thought, 'I must find out more!' "um, excuse me, sir, but i couldn't help overhearing your conversation." he said to the customer. "yes, boy, what is it?" The man replied. "well, that part about a 'cursed sword'?" it seemed Takeshi's age and size were on his side for once. "ah, yes. Soul Edge. It was once a normal blade. but after being bathed in blood and hatred so many times it became an evil entity in itself! forcing whoever wields it to do its bidding. and then there is the holy sword, soul calibur. forged from the purified fragments of soul edge, this sword was created to be its equal, and its opposite." after receiving this information from the man, Takeshi knew what to to, he would search out these powerful swords, and prove himself to his old family..... Ending As algol falls to the ground defeated, Takeshi stands staring at his own hands. Algol: "G-go ahead, take my power. finish it. Takeshi: "No." Algol: "What!?" Takeshi "No. I-i realize now. i don't need it. the true power...... lies within." Algol Smiles "you have done well, young one." The text-only epilogue reads "He then began his own life. no longer living in anyones shadow." Fighting Style Takeshi's fighting style is rather unorthadox with his grip on the sword constantly changing and is a bit of a mix of Yun-seong's (with a focus on speed and his kicking moves are the same) and the Apprentice (with the way he holds his sword, and his use of wind and lightning) Critical finish Takeshi Ducks down, and slashes his opponent diagonally upwards. he then spins around in the air and lands a little further away from his opponent. he then makes a small tornado lift them up, like in Talim's critical finish. the tornado then stops, and while the opponent is still in the air, he changes his grip on the sword, and shoots a charged bolt of electricity through them. Weapons Airwing- Takeshi's favoured blade, given to him by his brother in a fleeting moment of kindness. He cherishes it very much. Soul Calibur- Takeshi's ultimate Weapon in Soul Calibur IV: souls of the future. The player can aquire this after finishing his story mode. Dessert Spoon- Takeshi's joke weapon in Soul Calibur IV: souls of the future. The player can aquire this after finishing his story mode. Stage Warrior King's Dojo- The Training area of Takeshi Takahashi's father, where he trains his warriors and his older son. Quotes Picked in Character Select: I'll do my best! Thanks! Wish me luck! Before fight: Here goes.... Nice to meet you. I'm ready! Good Luck! After Winning: Yes! i must be getting better! Thank you. Yes! I-i can't believe it... Mother, are you watching me? After Losing: N-no! Damn! i'm still not good enough! Trivia He can juggle knives. He was nicknamed 'The Feather-Fighter' by his brother because he is very light and fast, but not extremely strong. Relationships He met Talim began travelling with her on his search for the two swords. He fought Yun-Seong to a standstill, and they are friendly rivals. Category:Characters